especial san valentin
by XimeTheKiller y EyelessAlbert
Summary: holis chicos ya que hoy es san valentin tenemos un especial asi que, alberto: solo pasen y lean jajajjajaja XD
1. Chapter 1

Holis chicos ya volvimos, Alberto: y adivinen que día es hoy, yo: SAN VALENTIN!, Alberto: claro que sí y adivina que tengo *saca un cajita y un rosas azules y blancas*, yo: Albert eres el mejor y azules mis favoritas que hay en la caja?, Alberto: la tienes que abrir, yo: *la abro* es un collar de Best Friends en forma de corazón es uno para ti y uno para mi verdad, Alberto: claro *se pone el suyo* ven yo te lo pongo *me pone el mío*, yo: gracias Albert eres el mejor déjame poner las rosas en agua, Alberto: claro, yo: *las pongo en agua y regreso*

Alberto: bueno como hoy es San Valentín les tenemos un especial de cada pareja principal ósea que nos Oc's

Yo: yo pido el Corney!

Alberto: si te quedas con el Corney yo con Larrie

Yo: si te quedas con el Larrie yo con el Kin x Kim

Alberto: y yo Kon x Konnie, trato?

Yo: trato

El hermanito de Alberto: ya parecen novios ustedes 2

Alberto y yo: ya cállate Julián

Yo: entonces al rato vamos con el Kon x Konnie primero

Alberto: como yo no hay nada que decir

Yo: Bye Bye


	2. Chapter 2: kon x konnie cine

Alberto: holis chicos les dije que sería en un rato pero como ayer tuve una especie de cita con Ximena perdonen enserio es que pues Ximena no tenía nada que hacer y pues la invite a salir para que no se aburriera así que vamos con el Kon x Konnie

Yo: espero y nos perdonen es que Albert me invito a una especia de cita jugando videojuegos, pero enserio luego vamos con el Kin x Kim

Alberto: Xime me haces un favor?

Yo: claro que si

Alberto: me ayudas a escribir un poco

Yo: claro

Alberto: gracias

Yo: a ti te toca responder

Alberto: yei ok

Valeri12riffin: la verdad no se es que no me gusta mucho esa pareja, yo: ni a mí pero por ti, Alberto: pues tal vez lo hagamos pero me va a doler un poco escribirlo, yo: a mí también pero sabes que quise empezar con esa pareja pero luego me di cuenta que me gustaba más el Kon x Konnie, Alberto: pero ella tiene el segundo cuchillo favorito de Jeff The Killer, yo: pero yo tengo su favorito *lo saco de la nada* cierto Jeff, Jeff: me lo devuelves al rato, yo: claro

Fernanda: Alberto: no salimos no somos nada no tenemos nada

Yo: bueno vamos con el especial

*En el garaje de Carrie*

P.O.V Normal

Las chicas estaban súper aburridas sin nada que hacer aunque hoy era 14 de febrero el día del amor y la amistad y a las chicas no les gustaba mucho

-hola chicas- dijo Ximena entrando por la puerta del garaje- por qué tan aburridas hoy es San Valentín los chicos no les dieron regalos

-a mi si- dijeron Nanci, Karmin y Lizheth,

\- y a las demás- dijo Ximena

-nada- dijeron ellas- nunca nos dan regalos por el día del amor

-y de la amistad- dijo Xime

-claro que si- dijeron sacando de la nada un montón de cartas- pero siempre nos dejan muy en claro que somos sus amigas nada mas- dijeron y suspiraron

-mmmmmm interesante- dijo Ximena y salió corriendo

*En casa de Kendall*

-Live it big time- Alberto canto el ultimo pedazo de su tercera canción favorita

-ALBERT!- dijo Ximena entrando a su cuarto

-que- dijo el

-*le susurra algo al oído* te parece- dijo ella

-claro pero quien primero-

-*le vuelva a susurrar*-

-ok y como lo hacemos-

-solo haz lo que yo te dijo-

-claro-

*En el garaje de Carrie (yo: otra vez, Alberto: aquí es donde necesito que me ayudes, yo: claro)

-hola Konnie- dijo Kon dirigiéndose a Konnie (Alberto: a quien más, yo: olvídalo, Alberto: no olvides que yo te invite todos los juegos que querías, yo: ash)

-Hola Kon- dijo Konnie- que te trae por aquí?-

-es que no tenía nada que hacer y pues pensé en ti y pues hoy es San Valentín (yo: sé qué fue antier pero ya que no teníamos tiempo por nuestra cita, Alberto: y no pudimos escribir perdonen) y pues quise invitarte al cine a ver una peli- dijo sacando un par de boletos para una película de bastante romántica (yo: bajo la misma estrella!, Alberto: créanme esta súper mega genial y eso que soy un chico)

-uuuuuuuu- dijeron las chicas

-oh ya cállense- dijo Konnie

-entonces que dices?- dijo Kon

-claro me encantaría- dijo Konnie

-genial entonces paso por ti a las 3:00- dijo Kon

-Claro- dijo Konnie y cuando Kon se fue….- AAAAAAAAAAAAA! KON ME INVITO EN SAN VALENTIN!- dijo (Alberto: o más bien grito, yo: cállate yo hice lo mismo cuando mi ex crush me invito, Alberto: como que ex, yo: si ya tengo otro crush, Alberto: enserio?, yo: si)

-lo sabemos- dijeron ellas

-oigan necesito que me ayuden con esto no se que ponerme no sé como maquillarme- dijo Konnie súper desesperada

-Xime no está hoy- dijo Laney (yo: ya sabrán por qué no estaba, Alberto: saliste conmigo, yo: arruinas la emoción Albert)- si no ella te ayudaría- dijo

-oigan tenemos la ropa que nos hico a cada una la otra vez- (yo: no la de ellos, ellas si no otra que les hico pero no fue mencionada) dijo Carrie

-claro pero ayúdenme a escoger no se cual- dijo Konnie

-ok ok calma, calma te vamos a ayudar- dijo Kim

-pues vamos- dijo sacándolas del garaje a jalones

*En casa de Konnie*

-no, no, no, no, ni loca, jamás, ni en un millón de años, ni que me pagaron- dijo Konnie sacando un montón de ropa de su ropero

\- haber hermana cálmate- dijo Kim- tengo una idea de la blusa que te puedes poner dijo sacando una blusa blanco con dibujo de la torre Eiffel

-yo te dijo el pantalón- dijo Carrie sacando uno de mezclilla

-yo te dijo los zapatos- dijo Laney sacando unas botas negras

-si me gusta gracias chicas qué hora es- dijo Konie -son las 2 bueno me voy a bañar y me maquillan dale- dijo y se metió a bañar

*Media hora después*

Konnie ya estaba vestida y maquillada su maquillaje era básicamente un brillo de labios y maquillaje para que no brille

-te ves bonita hermana- dijo Kim

-sí y justo a tiempo son las 3:58- dijo Laney y tocaron la puerta

-bueno suerte en tu cita- dijo Carrie

-gracias por la ayuda chicas, nos vemos al rato regreso- dijo Konnie

*En la puerta*

-hola Konnie te ves bonita- dijo Kon

-hola Kon gracias- dijo Konnie

-nos vamos-

-claro-

*En el cine*

-entonces que película vemos- dijo Konnie

-bajo la misma estrella- dijo Kon

-bueno entonces entramos a la sale o no-

-claro-

*Después de la película*

-valla eso estuvo algo deprimente- dijo Kon

-si aun así estuvo padre- dijo Konnie

-si la verdad si-

-oye gracias por invitarme-

-denada no tenía nada que hacer y pensé en ti-

-gracias-

-por qué?-

-por pensar en mí- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kon se sonrojara

-bueno ya me voy nos vemos luego- dijo Konnie

-si nos vemos- dijo Kon mientras Konnie se iba

Bueno les pareció es que no queríamos hacerlo muy largo ni muy romántico porque sabemos que no a muchos de ustedes les gusta el Kon x Konnie así que pues luego viene el Kin x Kim


	3. Chapter 3: kin x kim parque

Holis chicos perdónenos por no haber actualizado hasta ahora es que estábamos súper mega iper mil ocupados, Alberto: perdonen, perdonen enserio es que pues es que estábamos ocupados, yo: y adivinen que Albert se queda un mes con migo *pongo su cabeza en mi hombro*, Alberto: es que mis papas se van de viaje de trabajo así que me quedo con Xime porque quiero, yo: enserio, Alberto: si me podía quedar con mi primo pero me quise quedar con Xime, yo: *le beso la frente varias veces* te adoro te adoro te adoro

Alberto: *se separa* a mi me toca responder

Yo: ok si quieres

Alberto: yei

GumxThief: yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES TU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO LO PUEDO CREER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO PARAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMO TUS FICS AAAAAAAAAAAA SON POCOS PERO ME ENCANTAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

MAYTHEKILLER03: te dije que no ere el único, yo: claro

Fernanda: yo: enserio te las destruí sabes te voy a dar unas nuevas *me pongo a pensar* tengo una idea puedes pensar en todas las ideas pervertidas que quieras porque voy a dormir con Albert *me abalanzo sobre él, lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla*, Alberto: enserio vas a dejar que piense de forma pervertida, yo: si que piense y te moleste con todo lo que imagina que podría pasar cuando duermas con migo en la misma cama

Bueno vamos con el especial

P.O.V Normal

-que suerte tiene mi hermana su crush la invito al cine en San Valentín y a mí el chico que me vuelve loca ni me ve - dijo Kim

-si quieres podemos ir al parque por un helado para que lo olvides- dijo Kin

-uuuuuuhhhhhh- dijeron Carrie y Laney

-cállense ustedes 2 solo vamos al parque- dijo Kin

-''si supieras que eres tu mi crush'', claro que si sería lindo- dijo Kim

-entonces vamos- dijo Kin tomándola de la mano

-claro- dijo Kim sonrojada

*en el parque*

Como era San Valentín puras parejas felices (Albert: y que como Kin y Kim eran amigos, yo: les daba ganas de sacar su fierro golpeador de parejas felices, Albert: y golpearlos a todos) a Kim y a Kin les inquietaba estar rodeados de parejas mientras eran amigos pero no le tomaron mucha importancia comenzaron a platicar de varios temas hasta que…

-si a mi hermana tampoco me entiende a veces- dijo Kim

-si Kon puede ser algo insoportable a veces pero es mi hermano y por más que me moleste lo sigo queriendo- dijo Kin

-pues supongo que sí y cambiando de tema Laney sigue enamorada de Corey verdad-

-si solo que él sigue sin darse cuenta a que esa pregunta?-

-pues veo que ya no esfuerza tanto como antes-

-si ella dice que se rindió ya no quería seguir forzándolo a que la quisiera así que desde lo del meteorito dejo de hacer lo que hacía pero nunca dejo de estar perdidamente enamorada de él-

-y hablando de enamorados a ti te gustaba Laney no es así-

-si ella me empezó a gustar en un principio, pero luego conocí a otra chica muchísimo más linda tierna e inteligente y me enamore de ella en un instante-

-se puede saber quién es esa chica-

-la verdad preferiría no hablar de ella-

-oye te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-claro-

-porque me aceptaste como amiga si al principio me odiabas-

-la verdad, creo que la rivalidad me segó, creo que me deje llevar por las ideas que Corey decía, pero cuando te conocí de verdad me caíste muy bien desde el principio y pues ya sabes, me fuiste agradando cada vez más, y tu porque me quieres-

-supongo que por las mismas razones que tú me deje llevar por las ideas de Carrie y como tú dices me empezaste a agradar poco a poco-

-sabes aun recuerdo los días en que ninguno se llevaba con el otro-

-si yo también, no entiendo cómo nos pudimos hacer amigos en tan poco tiempo supongo que todos fuimos segados por la rivalidad de Corey y Carrie-

-si ya sé, pero cambiando de tema… no creas que soy atrevido al preguntar algo como esto pero…. Como es tu crush-

-pues la verdad es alguien bastante alto de cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color, es inteligente, sus inventos son geniales y sorprendentes, es increíblemente lindo, sus ojos son hermosos y daría lo que fuera en este mundo por probar aunque sea por cinco segundos esos dulces labios-

-parece que te gusta mucho-

-demasiado-

Llegaron al puesto de halados y pidieron 2 de doble doble chocolate se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a comer cada uno el suyo

-quien diría que los helados me alegran un poco el día- dijo Kim

-si una forma de alegarte el día es con un helado- dijo Kin y noto que Kim tenía un poco de chocolate en los labios y se le vino una idea a la cabeza- oye tienes algo en los labios-

-así, que cosa- dijo Kim

-esto- dijo Kin y la beso

Era un beso tierno pero lleno de sentimientos y ilusiones en ese beso se demostraban amor el uno al otro, poco a poco el beso se volvió mas y mas apasionado, pero por desgracia el oxigeno es vital para los pulmones y la se les estaba terminando así que por más que quisieran continuar tenía que separarse

-supongo que te lo quite no- dijo Kin

-estás seguro- dijo Kim

-pues sería mejor averiguar- dijo y la volvió a besar tan tierno como antes

-te amo- dijo Kin

-y yo a ti- dijo Kim

*de regreso en casa de Kim*

-bueno creo que nos vemos mañana, querida novia- dijo Kin a su nuevamente proclamada como novia

-nos vemos mañana, novio mío- dijo Kim, cerró la puerta y simplemente suspiro y prosiguió a contarle todo a su hermana

Bueno chicos que tal bien mal lindo malo

Albert: sabes que está bien

Yo: quiero saber su opinión

Albert: claro oye que tal si vemos hacemos un….

Yo: maratón de películas?

Albert: si y comemos…

Yo: palomitas y dulces?

Albert: me leíste el pensamiento

Yo: bueno nos vemos luego

Albert: tenemos un maratón de películas que hacer

Yo: sin más que decir

Albert: bye bye

Mi prima: valla pareja

Albert y yo: cállate Marieli


	4. Chapter 4: LARRIE FERIA

Holis chicos ya volvimos perdonen es que esta semana estamos de fiesta en fiesta y pues no hemos podido actualizar, Alberto: y adivinen de quien es el turno de escribir, yo: tuyo, Alberto: obviamente, yo: ash ok escribe niño tonto, Alberto: perdónenla es que esta molesta porque yo voy a escribir el larrie, yo: cállate no es cierto, Alberto: te ves linda cuando te enojas, yo: *lo abrazo* como odio no poder estar molesta contigo por 5 minutos, Alberto: *me corresponde el abrazo* te toca responder, yo:*me separo* yei

Valeri12riffin: *limpiando un poco de sangre de mi cuchillo favorito uno con agarre negro demasiado filo, un poco largo y con una punta filosa* si me debes un review, solo porque me caes bien no te mato, te encanto? Todo gracias a mi *ejem* a nosotros, Alberto: mejor, yo: ya pareces mi novio; Alberto: *se sonroja* cállate, yo: pues tendrás que esperar

KarinBeff: gracias

Karla Riffin: gracias, si el Kin x Kim kinmi como lo llamo yo también es uno de mis favoritos

Toryperez: si ya se me gusta el mucho el Kon x konnie, en otras noticias AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES TU AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alberto: bueno hora de comenzar, yo: me quedo contigo por si necesitas algo, Alberto: gracias

Bueno ahora sí que comience el larrie

P.O.V Nadie

*en el garaje de Carrie*

Ya había pasado 3 horas más o menos desde que Kim se había ido

-genial primero konnie y después Kim y a mí ni una sola mirada de mi Lens- dijo Carrie dirigiéndose a Laney

-oye cálmate a mi Corey tampoco me invito- dijo ella

-hola care- dijo Lenny entrando al garaje

-hola Lens- dijo ella feliz ya que por fin había visto a lenny en todo el día- que pasa-

-lo que pasa es que tengo 2 boletos para la feria y pues no tengo con quien ir y pues es San Valentín y pensé en ti y tu garaje estaba cerca, el punto es que…. Quieres ir con migo?- dijo lenny súper mega iper mil nervioso

-parece que alguien está nervioso- dijo Laney con una sonrisa picarona causando que lenny se sonroje

-*corre y lo abraza por el cuello* claro que si no te pongas nervioso obvio voy a decir que si-dijo Carrie demasiado feliz como para ser verdad

-*la abraza por la cintura* gracias por aceptar- dijo el

-*se separa* no es nada nos vamos- dijo Carrie

-claro- dijo lenny tomando la mano de Carrie y apretándola un poco para luego mirarla a los ojos Carrie solo le dedico una sonrisa acompañada de un peculiar sonrojo

*en la feria*

-entonces que hacemos primero- dijo lenny

-yo quiero un algodón de azúcar-dijo Carrie

-claro ven yo invito-

-gracias Lens-

Llegaron y pidieron 2 algodones pero como era San Valentín (Alberto: sé que ya estamos súper lejos del 14 pero aun así que más da) tenían forma de corazón (yo: no se si los conozcan pero aquí donde yo vivo hacen unos algodones en forma de corazón rosa pero adentro tienen uno blanco) eso los hiso enrojecer bastante tanto a lenny como a Carrie

Cuando terminaron comenzaron a recorrer la feria y todo les parecía entretenido pero no sabían a cual subirse

-tú qué dices care, a cual nos subimos primero?- dijo lenny

-la verdad no se Lens aunque preferiría jugar a algo-dijo Carrie

-como a que- dijo lenny

-pues…. las traes- dijo Carrie tocando el hombro de lenny para luego salir corriendo (yo: como loca psicópata, Alberto: eres imposible verdad, yo: cállate Jesús Alberto)

-nunca vas a cambiar verdad- dijo mientras la perseguía

-vamos Lens alcánzame… si puedes- dijo Carrie un poco legos de Lenny

-claro que voy a alcanzarte- dijo Lenny cuando por fin la alcanzo la tomo del brazo aunque Carrie seguía corriendo se tropezó y ambos cayeron lenny encima de Carrie quedando en una posición digamos algo incomoda

Carrie se sentía algo incomoda pero alguien súper feliz ya que sus rostros nunca habían estado tan cerca aunque podrían estar más cerca que nunca

Por otro lado lenny estaba muy feliz ya que como habíamos dicho antes sus rostros estaban muy cerca tanto que sus labios estaban a cinco milímetros ''podríamos estar más cerca'' pensó lenny

-ammm Lens te podrías parar- dijo Carrie algo sonrojada

-ahh *movió un poco la cabeza* claro claro care lo lamento- dijo lenny se paro y luego ayudo a Carrie a pararse

-gracias Lens creo que jugar a las traes después de todo no fue una buena idea- dijo ella

-cálmate no fue tan malo después de todo- dijo el algo sonrojado

-si tú lo dices- dijo ella igual de sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

Sin saberlo ambos pensaban lo mismo ''pudimos estar más cerca''

*después de ese incomodo momento*

-oye Lens-

-si care-

-podemos subir a la rueda de la fortuna-

-claro si tú quieres-

-si, vamos que la fila se hace cada vez más larga- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y literalmente lo llevaba a rastras a la ruda de la fortuna

La fila era inmensa literalmente tenia kilómetros de largo

Carrie se puso triste ante esto lenny la miro y le dedico una sonrisa sincera la cual Carrie entendió perfectamente

Así que tuvieron que esperar hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*30 minutos después* ooooooooooooooras para poder subir

Cuando por fin estaban en la cima se podía ver toda la ciudad lenny volteo a ver a Carrie discretamente se veía muy tierna mirando la ciudad entera como una niñita de 5 años con un juguete nuevo se veía exageradamente tierna así qua lenny junto todo el valor que tenia para decirle a Carrie lo que en verdad sentía pero…

-Lens- dijo Carrie

-si?- dijo el

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo ella

-la que quieras-

-porque eres mi M.A.P.S? si cuando nos conocimos nos demostramos odio mutuo-

De hecho lenny nunca había vuelto a pensar en ello hace ya mucho tiempo, ya casi ni recordaba cómo fue su primer encuentro con Carrie, pero ese día lo recordó como si hubiese sido hace tan solo 5 minutos

Era cierto en el momento el que se vieron se demostraron odio mutuo pero al hacerse bromas pesadas el uno al otro se fueron conociendo un poco mejor (yo: si quieren podemos hacer un one-shot de cómo se conocieron Carrie y lenny, Corey y Laney, Alberto: y los demás ya se los saben) hasta el punto de volverse amigos y luego pasar a ser M.A.P.S

Ni siquiera el sabia por que comenzó a enamorarse de ella si la odiaba (Alberto: pero como dice Xime, yo: ''toda relación empieza con odio y luego se convierte en algo mas fuerte'') pero como él decía no solo se enamoro de esos ojos que te dominadan en el instante en que los vieras o de esa sonrisa que parecía ser la más dulce del mundo, sino también de su personalidad de que si quería era la persona más amable y compresiva de este mundo que sacrificaría todo lo que tenía por ayudar a sus amigos y si quería era una fiera sin control súper ruda y malvada dispuesta a conseguir lo que quisiera

-pues la verdad te quiero porque siempre eres tú, ósea nunca eres alguien que no quieres ser, eres sincera contigo misma y con los demás, eres alguien que no le importa lo opinión de los demás sobre sí misma, si no que tú misma opinas sobre ti y si te gusta te quedas así y si no cambias hasta que te guste por eso te quiero más de lo que debería-

-gracias Lens por eso eres mi mejor amigo, por ser honesto con migo-

-ahora yo te pudo hacer una pregunta-

-claro-

-tú, porque me quieres?-

De hecho Carrie tampoco había pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo ya casi no recordaba cómo se hico amiga de lenny se lo odiaba en el momento en el que lo vio, pero como conforme se hacían bromas el uno al otro se fueron conociendo cada vez mas y pasaron de ser enemigos a ser amigos y luego a M.A.P.S

Se puso a pensar en todos los momentos dulces que paso con el incluyendo el día cuando se hicieron M.A.P.S oficiales y otro día en el que un chico le robo un beso a Carrie y lenny se moría de celos y Carrie lo sabía ya que ya era su M.A.P.S y lo conocía perfectamente así que lo sabia Carrie le robo un beso a él pero en la mejilla aunque muy cerca de los labios

Incluso se puso a pensar porque se enamoro de él y se dio cuenta que les gustaba porque era como su hermano, la protegía de hipócritas que querían hacerle daño, la consolaba cuando no le hacía caso con los hipócritas, lenny, si necesitaba que la alegren lenny hacia sus payasadas o como él decía ''accidentes'' pero Carrie sabía que solo las hacia solo para que sonriera

-pues te quiero por que cuando te necesito estas para mí, porque si necesito un hombro donde llorar tu hombro es el que está ahí, tu secas mis lagrimas y las cambias por una sonrisa, eres increíble, eres súper tierno cuando sonríes, esa sonrisa encantadora que me súper encanta, esos hermosos ojos verdes que son hermosos cuando brillan, te quiero demasiado… no sabes que no te quiero- lenny se entristeció ante esto- te amo más de lo que deberían- en ese momento le robo un beso demasiado apasionado a lenny, primero lenny se sorprendió, pero a los pocos segundos le correspondió pero dudaron poco porque la rueda volvió a funcionar, pero al bajar continuaron besándose como por 10 minutos, pero como el aire les faltaba se empezaron a dar besos de pocos segundos pero cada uno los ponía más cerca

-Carrie quieres ser mi novia?- dijo lenny algo nervioso

-claro que si Lens- dijo Carrie

*de vuelta en el garaje de Carrie*

-gracias Lens- dijo Carrie y lo beso

-porque?- dijo el

-porque sé que nunca me vas a abandonar- dijo Carrie y cero la puerta lenny solo suspiro y se fue a su casa

Bueno chicos que les pareció a mí en lo personal me encanto y a ti Xime, yo: bueno no eres tan malo, Alberto: Ximena, yo: ok si eres muy profundo me encanto estuvo súper genial, Alberto: denada, yo: gracias, Alberto: bueno como ya no hay nada que decir, yo: bye bye *saco mi cuchillo favorito* dejen review's


	5. Chapter 5: CORNEY PARQUE (PERO MEJOR)

Holis chicos y chicas ya volvimos esta vez no tardamos tanto verdad, Alberto: tardamos 2 días, yo: cállate hemos tardado más, Alberto: en eso tienes razón, yo: ash, Alberto: sigues molesta, yo: claro que no, Alberto: entonces que tienes, yo: solo déjalo y respondamos de una vez, Alberto: claro, pero para que se te quite la molestia te dejo tomar mi turno de responder, yo: *lo abrazo* sigo odiando no poder molestarme contigo, Alberto: *se separa algo sonrojado*solo responde, yo: claro

Valeri12riffin: créeme ni siquiera yo misma me tengo miedo, Alberto: eres escalofriante, yo: tu solo eres un miedoso, si yo también ya estoy demasiado traumada ya casi nada me da miedo, Alberto: una no somos novios dos no estamos en la friend zone de estarlo ya hubiese salido muy rápido, yo: claaaaro… un segundo *leyendo*, Alberto: ai no ya se dio cuenta, yo: *me paro con mirada sádica* ella escribió que!, Alberto: ya se paro, yo: grrrrrrrr, Alberto: ya empezó a gruñir, yo:*con sangre en los ojos*, Alberto: no me hago responsable de lo que haga, yo: *tomo el cuchillo de Jeff The Killer* NADIE ES MEJOR QUE JEFF THE KILLER, ME OISTE NADIE!, Alberto: *saca mis peluches favoritos de Jane y de Jeff* mira lo que tengo, yo: *suelto mi cuchillo y abrazo los peluchitos*ok Jane es igual de buena, Alberto: den gracias que la detuve antes de me sacara los ojos, yo: enserio contaste hasta ahorita?

Karla riffin: enserio te hico llorar *recuerdos on* jejejejeje no me rio porque lloraras si no porque me acorde de cómo llora mi hermana

Toryperez: gracias amiga, si somos buenos pero no tanto

Ghostgirlfirelight1: gracias si ya era hora de que el corney llegara

Fernanda: gracias y ahorita

Yo: bueno a comenzar

*en el garaje de Carrie*

Ya eran como las 8 de la noche y a la podre de Laney, Corey ni siquiera la había saludado

-genial son las 8 y ni una simple llamada- dijo Laney ya fastidiada- creo que será mejor rendirme-

-oye calmada lo último que se pierde es la esperanza- dijo Carrie

-sí pero ya las invitaron a todas, a ti, a Kim, incluso a konnie y a mí ni una simple llamada- dijo Laney

-oye tranquila- dijo Carrie tratando de animarla

-como si supieras por lo que estoy pasando, tu hasta te hiciste novia de lenny en mero San Valentín- dijo Laney

-cálmate, de seguro Corey esta súper ocupado planeando la cita perfecta- dijo Carrie con tono alegre

-pues…- Laney ni siquiera pudo terminar porque alguien llego al garaje

-hola lanes- dijo Corey

-hola core- dijo Laney

-te lo dije Laney- dijo Carrie con sarcasmo

-silencio Carrie- dijo Laney

-bueno Laney lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que hacer y pues…. Pase por aquí y como sabias que estabas aquí se me ocurrió invitarte al parque- dijo Corey sonrojado y rascándose detrás de la nuca

-claro Corey sería lindo ir al parque- dijo Laney sonrojada y nerviosa

-no te pongas nerviosa cuando estés con él en el parque, se valiente y declárate tu primero así como hice yo con lenny- le susurro Carrie a Laney

-eso hare- susurro Laney

-vamos entonces- dijo Corey y tomo de la mano a Laney a lo que ella se sonrojo

-suerte- susurro Carrie

-gracias- susurro Laney

*en el camino*

-oye lanes- dijo Corey

-que pasa core- dijo Laney

-te puedo hacer una pequeña pregunta-

-claro-

-enserio me odiabas-

Como Carrie y lenny el primer encuentro no fue tan bueno porque también se demostraron odio mutuo, pero conforme lenny le contaba de Laney y Carrie de Corey (yo: para mí los grojmans se llevaban demasiado bien, pero Corey y Carrie empezaron una rivalidad y segaron a los chicos con ideas de competencia y luego la rivalidad se fue al diablo, Alberto: luego le contamos de ello) se fueron acercando poco a poco y se asieron amigos y luego M.A.P.S

De hecho lenny y Laney solían hablar de que ninguno sabía cómo se enamoraron de sus peli azules, pero sabían que lo hicieron, Laney decía que se enamoro de el por su personalidad y su físico por igual, lo amaba porque era increíble, atrevido, y loco aunque en un buen sentido.

Lenny y ella también solían hablar de su enamoramiento de dos peli azules medio locos (yo: medio, Carrie: shh sigue con el fic, yo: ash ok)

-la verdad sí, pero me fuiste agradando poco a poco, eres mi M.A.P.S como no te voy a querer, te pudo contar todo lo que quiera y sé que nunca me defraudarías-

-nunca en mi vida lo haría Laney- dijo y la abrazo

-gracias Corey- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo

-y ahora yo te hago una pregunta-

-claro lanes-

-y tú me odiabas?-

De hecho Corey a veces pensaba en ello, recordaba cómo se conocieron y se demostraron odio que parecía que duraría para siempre, pero luego se dio cuenta que Laney era una chica bastante linda, pero como era ruda la consideraba mala y despreciable

Pero conforme se fueron conociendo, la vio amable, dulce y tierna, pero a la vez ruda, ella era especial única, increíble, especial, la fue queriendo poco a poco y la primera vez que le sonrió se enamoro de ella en ese instante ya que su sonrisa le encantaba y era como si te endulzara el alma y sentía que tenía que probar esos labios por lo que más quisiera aunque no pudo en ese momento (yo: dijo que en ese momento porque lo hico en año nuevo, Alberto: si no es el único que quiere probar los labios de una chica, yo: enserio, Alberto: si pero no te diré que chica, yo: ok seguiré escribiendo )

-pues la verdad también te odiaba, pero también me fuiste agradando poco a poco tú también eres mi M.A.P.S, yo también te quiero mucho-

-gracias- dijo y lo abrazo muy fuerte

-te quiero mucho- dijo y la abrazo con la misma intensidad

*en el parque*

-oye lanes- dijo Corey

-si core-dijo Laney

-te hago otra pregunta-

-claro-

-te gusta algún chico?-

-*súper nerviosa* la verdad si-

-me dices quién es?-

-prefiero no mencionarlo-

-al menos me dices como es-

-pues es un chico bastante guapo desde pequeño, algo alto, de cabello azul, ojos del mismo color, es arriesgado, vive su vida como si no hubiera un mañana, le encanta hacer planes locos y casi siempre arriesga su vida solo para conseguir lo que quiere-

-parece que te gusta mucho-

-sí y a ti te gusta una chica-

-si-

-me dices como es-

-pues es una chica genial, distinta a las demás, ruda pero a la vez amable, arriesga su vida solo para ayudarme, es pelirroja, con ojos verdes, me encanta su personalidad, porque ella es muy decidida y si algo no está bien ella lo cambia hasta que le gusta-

-jejejejejejeje suena muy linda-

-si tú chico también-

-eres tú sabes- dijo Laney

-QUE ES QUIEN!?- grito Corey

-tu- dijo y lo beso

Era un beso demasiado apasionado y atrevido era indescriptiblemente lindo pero para la mala suerte de ambos era San Valentín y muchísimas parejas estaban ahí así que como eran Corey y Laney comenzaron a tomar muchas fotos de ellos dos, Laney paso sus manos por el cuello de Corey y Corey paso las suyas por la cintura de Laney

En ese beso se demostraban amor mutuo aunque como dijimos antes la primera impresión no fue tan buena como debió haber sido pero aun así se amaban el uno al otro con virtudes y defectos

-te amo- dijo Corey y le dio un beso dulce aunque corto

-y yo a ti- dijo Laney

-te acompaño a casa de Carrie- dijo Corey con tono dulce

-claro- dijo Laney tomando de la mano a Corey (yo: por si no se habían dado cuenta Laney y Carrie son casi casi hermanas y Laney se quedaría en casa de Carrie)

*en casa de Carrie*

-nos vemos- dijo Corey

-te veré mañana- dijo Laney y lo beso

-interrumpo algo- dijo Carrie saliendo de la nada

-no, no interrumpes nada- dijeron ellos con algo de frustración

-vamos Laney ya es tarde- dijo Carrie

-claro- dijo Laney y entraron a la casa las 2

Bueno chicos espero les allá gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo espero dejen sus reviews

Alberto: pus la verdad eres muy buena

Yo: tu también

Alberto: te quiero muchisisisisisisisimo Xime

Yo: pero yo te quiero más

Alberto: de acuerdo tú me quieras más de lo que yo te quiero a ti

Yo: bueno chicos nos vemos luego me voy al arcade con Albert

Alberto: si le prometí que iríamos así que hasta luego

Yo: sin más que decir

Alberto: bye bye


End file.
